Ryan tells Odette's backstory
This is how Ryan tells Odette's backstory in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Gathered friends. Listen to a story about the fair princess of this world called Princess Odette. Rigby: By the look of it, human me, Ryan sounds like he recites the Bionicle Legend. Rigby (EG): You and me both, Rigby. But pay attention. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. out a book and starts reading Once upon a time, there was a king named William, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom, and yet he was sad, for he was growing old with no child to inherit the throne. But then, happily, a daughter was born.. Her name is Odette. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to Odette. Among them was a widow called Uberta and her son, Prince Derek. It was then that William and Uberta happened to have the same idea: Derek and Odette would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. Olaf: Summer? Did Ryan say "Summer"? Anna: Yes, Olaf. He did. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Do you think someone else has a different idea, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Indeed, Oswald. reading But, unbeknownst to all was another plan, that of an evil enchanter, Rothbart. Odette's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King William's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. Sci-Ryan: What's the Forbidden Arts? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a type of magic, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Oh yes. I read a book about magic and I understand it. Sci-Twi: Good to know, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: reading On the eve of his assault, William attacked and Rothbart's powers were plunged into darkness. But, despite calls for his death, Rothbart was only banished. And then Rothbart vows to William that he'll get his powers again someday and get everything William own and cared about. And that eventually did happen. Evil Ryan: Bravo, Ryan.coughs You did very well. I think we arrived at a time where Odette and Derek are kids. In order for us to remain the same I'll use the Spell of Cartoon on us. Sci-Ryan: Spell of Cartoon? What's that spell? Evil Ryan: It's a spell that keep us from aging or dying, Sci-Ryan. smiles Ryan F-Freeman: Well, then what are you waiting for? Do it. Matau T. Monkey: Get ready. Ryan takes out a spell book Rigby (EG): I'll be in my TARDIS while you and the others are in the Spell of Cartoon. (EG) heads into his TARDIS with Sari and Cody Rigby (EG): Ok. Time to set a destination to a time where Odette and Derek are adults. watches as Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS disappears Twilight Sparkle: Well, go on. Evil Ryan: Ok, Twilight. Here we go. Ahem. Ryan recites the Spell of Cartoon in the book and uses his magic to use the spell on him and his friends Sci-Ryan: Wow! Are you cousins with Ceedric the Sorcerer, Evil Ryan? rolls his eyes Evil Ryan: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Plus his name is Cedric. Said-rick. smiles Evil Anna: Yes, Sci-Ryan. You and Odette are cute. Bit like that kid named Yuma. Oh. Yuma. I beaten him in a duel and killed him with my Lightsaber. nods Thomas: Ok, Evil Anna. You and your boyfriend can go on a hick with us. Anna smiles with glee and hugs Sci-Ryan Thomas: Ok, Evil Anna. Twilight and the others will escort you on the hike. Evil Anna: Right. If any bad guy come and get Ryan we'll bring out our weapons. out Yugi's necklace with a pyramid I got this Foundation Element with me. holds a sign that says "Great. Plus where did you get it?" Evil Anna: I got this from a fella named Yugi. I heard that this Millennium Puzzle has a spirit of a pharaoh in it. I'll give this to my boyfriend. smiles and kisses Evil Anna Evil Anna: You know on second thought, I'll send this back to where it came from.a portal and throws Yugi's Millennium Puzzle into it Sci-Ryan: It's ok. I don't really want this fake Foundation Element. My lunchbox is the real Foundation Element. Evil Anna: Ok, Sci-Ryan. But bring your weapon out. I heard that the creature called the Great Animal might pop up somewhere.out her Lightsaber and activates it Sci-Ryan: Oh, Evil Anna. I hope I'll see Odette as a kid with her father. Plus, what's the Great Animal? uses his magic to make a projection of Rothbart's form the Great Animal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I think this beast could almost give Rudy a run for his money. Buck The Wiesel (EG): I hope Rigby will be rivals with the Great Animal. Hi-YA!a tree branch with Ryan's lightsaber Oisin Ryan: Nice moves. Bertram T. Monkey: Bravo, Buck. Orla Ryan: How meg was that? Rigby: I hope Odette is happy to see Ryan. nods Sci-Ryan: at the script of the Swan Princess Looks like Odette is not under a swan transformation spell yet. nods Twilight Sparkle: I hope you're right, Sci-Ryan. That is summer time here. Olaf: Oh I don't know why but I always love the idea of summer and sun and all things hot. Matau T. Monkey: I don't think you got time with heat, Olaf. But sometimes you like to close your eyes and imagine what it be like when summer does come. nods and the song In Summer starts playing Matau T. Monkey: Bees will buzz~ Olaf: Kids'll be blowing dandylion fuzz~ Matau T. Monkey: And you'll be doing whatever snow does in summer~ Olaf: A drink in my hand~ Matau T. Monkey: And your snow up against the burning sand~ Olaf: It will be the most awesome thing in summer~ Matau T. Monkey: We'll finally see a summer breeze blow away the winter storm~ lands on the water Olaf: And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm~ Matau T. Monkey: And we can't wait to see~ What Odette will think of me~ Matau T. Monkey and Olaf: And imagine how much cooler we'll be in summer~ hums Olaf: The hot and the cold are both so intense~ Matau T. Monkey: Put them together, it just makes sense~ scats Matau T. Monkey: Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle~ Olaf: But, put me in summer and I'll be a....~ Matau T. Monkey: Happy snowman! When life gets rough, we like to hold on to our dream~ Relaxing in the summer sun~ Olaf: Just letting off steam~ Oh, the sky will be blue~ Matau T. Monkey: And we will be there too~ When you now can do what frozen things do...~ Matau T. Monkey and Olaf: In summer~ Sci-Ryan: I don't want to tell them. Evil Anna: That's nice, Sci-Ryan. Matau T. Monkey and Olaf: In summer!~ Meg Griffin: Bravo. I'll go find Prince Derek and his mother with human Crash Bandicoot. Sci-Ryan: If you can't trust Morro the Ghost Ninja, who can you trust? Right? nods then Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS appears then Rianna, the NEXO Knights, Cody, Sari and Rigby (EG) comes out Crash Bandicoot: Have you seen Princess Odette? PRINCESS!! Sari Sumdac: I think we should split up and find Derek and Odette. Evil Ryan: Ok, Sari. coughs I'll have the Dark Stars with me to go on a hike to find Odette. Who ever she is? Evil Anna: Yes, Evil Ryan. Rigby (EG) You think you can fight Rothbart when you find Odette? Rigby (EG): I help where I can. I will not fight. Mordecai (EG): But you are a hero, Rigby. You got brave and punched Sunset when she transformed into a terrifying demon girl.Sunset No offence, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: None taken. I knew you are a hero, Rigby. Rigby (EG): Yeah. I got some friends with me, Sunset. nods Ryan F-Freeman: You think you can go on a hike with me, Sunset. Odette is somewhere is this world. nods and hugs Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. You're so cute. Matau T. Monkey: At least Unicron is destroyed and his magic with him. Evil Ryan: Yeah. I got Dark Energon flowing in me. Let's go on a hike. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Rianna and the NEXO knights can come with us. And Bolts and Blip too. Cody Fairbrother: Casey too, bro. I know what Rothbart said to King William.Rothbart's voice Someday, I'll get my powers back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine. Rainbow Dash: laughs Nice impression, Cody.laughs Rigby: laughs That's nice. But we have to find Odette. Sunset Shimmer: You did good, Cody. You and Ryan are Princess Celestia's students. Sci-Ryan: Bravo, Cody. I don't think you go all smitten kitten with Odette. Crash Bandicoot: Excuse me. at Sunset Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. I do notice that we been this place before but I'll tell you about it later. Sunset Shimmer: It's ok, Sci-Ryan. I hope Odette likes you. sighs The old me is just that awful, wasn't she? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Evil is a weed growing in these worlds. And what do you do when you find a weed? Cody Fairbrother: I don't know, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: You pluck it out! Crash Bandicoot: WOW! That's a bit the same of making an enemy like Sunset a friend. Ryan F-Freeman: A hike is a great idea. Clay (NEXO Knights): We'll join you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Clay. Let's go hiking. Red (Angry Birds): And find Princess Odette. Who is this Odette? Sci-Ryan: We'll find out. team goes hiking then something peck Ryan on the head Ryan F-Freeman: Ow! Did you tap me on the head, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: No. Crash Bandicoot: Might be someone else. Thomas, Ryan and I'll go find someone. Sci-Ryan: It's either a bird or a Alphablock, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Might be a bird. Evil Ryan: You might be right. looks around and saw a swan Ryan F-Freeman: Oh look. A lovely swan. steps towards the swam Ryan F-Freeman: Easy. It's ok. I will not hurt you. Can you tell me where is the princess called Odette? waits to hear what the swan is about to say Swan: I am Princess Odette, techno-organic. and Matau gasps Thomas: That swan is Odette?! Crash Bandicoot: So you're the one who send Ryan that letter? Evil Ryan and the others watch you grow with Derek in hopes that you will fall in love with him. nods Crash Bandicoot: Hmm. I know that there's something different about you, Odette. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. shrugs Thomas: Ryan remembers Odette 17 years ago and now this. nods Ryan F-Freeman: I haven't told you my name yet, Odette. I'm Ryan. Odette: When I was a human, Ryan. I'm a princess and daughter of King William. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. mind I'm so happy that I'm talking to Odette. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan heard from your letter that Rothbart kidnaps you, takes you to Swan Lake and puts a spell on you. What happened to King William's son? Odette: You mean my brother Rigby? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I'm Matau. Ryan's apprentice. I like to call him Master Ryan. Evil Ryan: I'm Evil Ryan. Nice to meet you. Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. Who turned you into a swan? Sci-Ryan: I think Rothbart did this.Odette How come you're a swan, Odette? I sure hope that spell don't last for a day. Odette: It's not. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. You met me before, but I haven't met you yet. That's time travel for you. nods then the song Friend Like Me starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. I know how you feel. I hope we can help you after I tell you the possibilities. singing Well, the Golden Queen has the Doom Raiders and I got some nice friends~ Maybe Ivy can help you out~ She's got a kind of magic that never ends~ My brother's got dark magic there~ He got powers Eris knows~ And Matau may pet you like a bird, but all you need is write a letter~ And I'll say~ I'm here, my sweet Odette~ What seem the trouble be?~ My Friends will help you, like Crash and Sean~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Life is your story book and I'm your cup of tea~ Rianna help Derek and I'll help you~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Yes, Ma'am, we save the worlds from Kaos~ I'm the Prime-prince~ The hero, the best~ We got time for this plotline~ And we will forget the rest~ Sci-Ryan understands magic like Sci-Twi, you see~ I'm in the mood~ To help you dude~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Evil Ryan: Wha-ha-ha~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my~ Sci-Ryan: Wha-wha-ah~ Ryan F-Freeman: No, no~ Evil Ryan: Wha-ha-ha~ Sci-Ryan: Da-da-da~ And the momeraths outgrabe~ Ryan F-Freeman: Can your friends do this?~ Can your friends do that?~ Can your friends pull this~ Out their little hat?~ Can your friends go, POW!~ Well, looky here~ Can your friends say "Twas Brilag", "Ka-Blam!" and then~ Make the things disappear?~ So, don't-cha stand there with your feathers~ I hope your brother's not old~ I'll make a vow someday~ But, not the one I got turned to gold~ I got a proper urge to help you out~ So, what-cha wish~ I really can't bear~ You got a list that's 3 miles long~ No doubt~ Well, I'll take you to Swan Lake over there~ We'll help you with that, Odette, this story, I guarantee~ And like a bee, it's destiny~ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend~ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend~ You ain't never had a friend like me!~ You ain't never had a friend like me~ Yeah! Sci-Ryan: Bravo! Odette: Wow! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. Crash Bandicoot: Connor is helping you in the Barbie dimension, Odette. So. You could see us as a kid when we go back in time. Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Odette. Tell us what happen and what will break the spell? Odette: Rothbart has put a swan transformation spell on me. The only way to break it is by making a vow of everlasting love. Rigby (EG): Ok. Tell Ryan about this while I set the TARDIS for me and my friends. Ryan F-Freeman: We remembered what we know, Odette. What will this spell works? Odette: Well, Ryan. The spell works when I'm on a lake and when the moon is up, I will turn into a human. 12th Doctor: And when the moon leaves the lake, you turn into a swan. Ryan F-Freeman: We will help you fall in love with Derek, Odette. I'll be friends with you in the time when you was a kid. Odette: That's helpful of you. I will be at Swan Lake waiting for you. Ryan F-Freeman: Good for you, Odette. See you later. Or earlier. Crash Bandicoot: May the force be with you. Twilight Sparkle: Wait. Ryan? Are you talking to a swan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Twilight. I'll check my Swan Princess book here. at his book and reads Many feared King William too kind. But, in time, the threat was forgotten. And all hopes turned to that one not-too-distanced summer where Derek and Odette.... would meet. Twilight Sparkle: Awesome. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer